


Min Yoongi is a Cat

by perribotta



Category: bts
Genre: Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat/Human Hybrids, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perribotta/pseuds/perribotta
Summary: That's right.Min Yoongi is a cat.That's it.--I would like to notify that this is _not_ a serious work of mine. It's a midnight draft as I am currently bored of editing my real book. Which is, needless to say, completely unrelated to Yoongi being a cat.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The First Night

Min Yoongi is a famous man. A legendary man, some would say. An extraordinary rapper and member of the very popular group BTS. It was their very first break in so many years, a break which felt like it'd never arrive at first. But it had arrived and the seven members definitely needed the break. 

It was about 22:00 (10PM), and the seven members sat in Hoseok's apartment after having a great dinner and a few drinks. Taehyung had recently spilled some of his drinks and gone to the kitchen in order to fetch something to wipe it up with. Jungkook was heading off together with Jimin and Seokjin, as they felt like buying a snack before heading home. Taehyung really wanted to join them, so they stood by the entrance impatiently waiting for him. Hoseok had a long time ago gotten slightly more tipsy than he should've, as he sat quietly in the couch. 

This left Namjoon and Yoongi, who were both just about ready to head back as well. They'd been talking about what they would do during this well deserved break. 

"WIll you join Seokjin and go fishing?", Namjoon asked as he sipped on his drink. 

"I guess I will", Yoongi replied and glanced over towards Hoseok, checking on him. 

"You won't work too much, right?" 

Yoongi shook his head. "I'll just work for a bit, don't worry" 

Namjoon's eyes revealed that he didn't really believe that, but he didn't press the subject. 

The others had left by now, and Namjoon stood up and began saying goodbye to Hoseok, who seemed ready to go to bed. 

"Will you go with me?", Namjoon asked and Yoongi simply nodded and stood up as well. He said goodbye to Hoseok and the two left the apartment. The air felt warm against their faces as they stepped outside. It was dark and only the street lights lit up their way. The time was nearing 23:00 (11PM). 

"You know how fans so often call you a cat? Lil' Meow Meow? Sometimes I really see what they mean" 

Yoongi quietly chuckled, slightly flustered. "What do you mean?" 

Namjoon shook his shoulders and grinned. "I'm just saying, maybe you truly were a cat in your past life. You really do act like one" 

"That's silly. I've never been a cat nor will I ever be one", Yoongi smiled. 

"There's definitely ARMY out there who believes that you're probably half cat" 

"For them I'd be anything", Yoongi said before smiling smugly at his own comment. 

"Well, this is where we part", Namjoon said as they reached a crossing. Yoongi nodded and they said goodbye to each other. Yoongi proceeded to walk home and reached his apartment shortly. It didn't take long before he was a sleeping rock in his bed. 

What he wasn't aware of, was that the moment the midnight arrived... he was no longer human. In his bed slept a tiny little black cat, full of dreams and melodies which hadn't yet been created.


	2. The First Day

Morning had arrived as the sun peeked through the blinds. Yoongi stretched and yawned as he sleepily opened his eyes. 

"What time is it...?", He mumbled as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. His bed seemed bigger than usual. 

He reached out for his phone on the nightstand but his hand only reached the end of the bed. 

"Hm?", He grunted and groggily looked to the side. His arm was a lot shorter than it used to be, and fuzzier. And he didn't even see a hand, but instead a black paw. Yoongi loudly screeched as he hastily sat up straight. He looked at his hand, or paw. Then he looked at his other hand, which was also a paw. 

"What is going on?", He frantically said as he looked down at his body. He was still loosely wrapped in the shirt he had been wearing the night before, but it didn't fit at all and his body was that of a cat's. 

"Am I dreaming?" 

Yoongi creapt out of the shirts neck opening and looked down at his cat body. He was certain that he must be dreaming. He walked towards the nightstand on all four and after some time he managed to view his phone. He managed to press it so that the phone lit up and then proceeded to stare at the phone. 

"How am I supposed to use it with paws?" 

Yoongi looked down at the floor, it wasn't super far and he knew that cats could jump from distances. So he should be fine, right? He hesitated for a long while, and about ten minutes later he finally jumped down and landed on all four. His entire room looked enormous as a little cat. 

"I need to get to Namjoon", Yoongi mumbled. Namjoon would know what to do. He ran towards the door as quickly as he could, still rather unused to using all four legs.


	3. The First Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi needs to get to Namjoon! How will he make it there?

What Yoongi hadn't realised was that the journey to actually reach Namjoon might be more difficult than he thought it'd be. He stood in front of the door glaring at it, as if he could drill a hole into it so he could walk through. After jumping several times towards the door handle he finally realised that door handles were way too far up for a cat. 

"How should I do this...", Yoongi mumbled as he kept glaring at the door. Eventually he decided to push a chair towards the door by pressing his entire body against the chair. As it finally reached the door Yoongi was exhausted. He jumped up on the chair and opened the door, he glanced on the clock just to realise that he had spent half an hour just trying to leave his apartment. Yoongi sighed as he left the apartment and walked towards the stair, he wasn't even going to attempt taking the elevator. 

He reached the outdoors and by this point he felt ready to head back to bed. But he was determined and set off towards Namjoon's apartment. While he still felt pretty clumsy in his new body running on four legs, he was a lot faster than usual. He reached Namjoon's apartment pretty quickly just to realise he would have to climb another set of stairs and then try to get his attention. Being a cat was so far pretty exhausting.


End file.
